This invention relates to gas turbine engines and, more specifically to stator vane clusters formed of two or more individual vanes.
The concepts have direct applicability in the remanufacture of stator vane clusters from salvageable vane components. One such technique for remanufacturing vane clusters is taught in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 920,582, filed June 29, 1978.